Love and Tears
by janey Luvz you
Summary: If you've ever seen the 25th episode of SMJ, this is a different version of it please R&R I finally updated so chapter 3 up!!!
1. Chapter 1

Love and Tears  
  
A/n- I don't own Saber Marionette J. This takes place in the last episode of Saber Marionette J, before the marionettes return from Mesopotamia and after Lorelei has traveled to Terra II and is making her speech at the new Terra II Pioneer History Museum. If I mess up with any of the name spellings please send me an e-mail. No flames please, they aren't going to change anything. Also, Lorelei's speech is different from the anime because I don't wanna get shot for plagiarism. That's it! OOOOOOK THEN!!!!  
  
  
  
Otaru walked slowly with Hanagata and Yumeji to the place where the museum was. As they wandered through the crowd, their neighbors from the apartment complex greeted them. Then, the crowd began to applaud as Lorelei appeared on a balcony above them.  
  
"Welcome, everyone. Today, I am happy to announce the completion of the Terra II Pioneer History Museum," she began, "and, the arrival of new peace upon Terra II! This is all the result of your work. The clones are growing up on schedule. Very soon now, Terra II will become a normal world with both men and women.  
  
"However, we mustn't forget.about marionettes."  
  
Otaru opened his mouth in shock, wondering what she was going to say next.  
  
"For a very long time they performed the role of female on this male-only planet. They became your friends, at times, your mothers, and even your lovers, and supported you through difficult times. It is my deepest wish that we build the way for a bright future with man and marionette in perfect harmony!  
  
"Let us offer them our thanks! In particular let us thank those three!"  
  
As she pointed in the direction of a large, covered object, the sheet over it was pulled off revealing a giant stone stature carved into the shapes of Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry. The crowd began to "Ooh" and "Aah" at the sight of it.  
  
"From this day onwards, we mustn't forget their names. The marionettes with hearts.The Saviors of Terra II. the names of Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry."  
  
The crowd began to cheer, with the exception of Otaru's neighbors, who began to cry at the thought of losing the marionettes forever, as Lorelei smiled down at the crowd.  
  
"What a load of crap," Otaru said quietly as he began to walk home slowly, staring down at the ground. He kept walking until he saw a figure in front of him, and looked up to find that it was Lorelei.  
  
"Lorelei." he said. She then kneeled before him. "Lorelei?! Hey. What are you doing?!"  
  
"We never wanted anyone to get hurt. Faust, Ieyasu, myself. We only wanted the revival and prosperity of mankind. So, Faust and Ieyasu created two teams of marionettes with maiden circuits, and I created that system. Faust was unable to mature the saber dolls, but Ieyasu waited patiently for someone to arrive who could. And then, you came. and you raised them well with all the love you had. but I didn't realize. I didn't think of the terrible sadness this would cause all of you. Otaru, forgive me. I was such a fool.!" she said before she began to cry.  
  
"Please raise your head. I'm not blaming you for it," he said, and began walking away, "Besides. it won't bring them back"  
  
He had gone a few more steps before he someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Lorelei again.  
  
"Otaru, please wait. Would you like to go to dinner with me?" she asked.  
  
"Uh. I guess. fine," he said slowly. Then they began to walk to where they were going to eat at, Lorelei leading him along to it.  
  
*******THE END******* Yea, I know that was a short chapter but I wanna see if anybody likes it before I add more.please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Tears  
  
A/n- I don't own SMJ. Anyways, I'll pick up where I last left off! Oh, and I'll warn you now.Otaru and Lorelei are EXTREMELY out of character. so while you're reading this if you don't like it stop immediately because I pull them farther and farther away from how they were in the series. OOOOK THEN!!!!! Oh, also, Otaru accepted to go to dinner w/ Lorelei because he was surprised & didn't know what to say. not because of a sudden hatred towards the marionettes.  
  
  
  
Lorelei grabbed Otaru's arm and led him into the city, until they reached the restaurant that she wanted to eat in. They walked through the doors and stood next to the sign that said "Please wait to be seated". A waiter then came up to them.  
  
"Just two?" the waiter asked them.  
  
"Yes," Lorelei said. The waiter then lead them to a table with a tall candle burning in the middle and handed them their menus.  
  
"Uh. why did you ask me to dinner?" Otaru asked her as soon as the waiter walked away.  
  
"Why not?" Lorelei said as she read over the various meals on the menu.  
  
"I mean, out of all of the men you've seen why did you ask me to go to dinner with you and not somebody else?"  
  
"Because. because you seem like a nice guy," she said as she folded up her menu. "Have you decided what you'd like to order?"  
  
"Yea," Otaru said while he too folded up his menu.  
  
"What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked as soon as he returned.  
  
"Can we have a bottle of sake and two glasses please?" Lorelei asked before Otaru could say any drink requests.  
  
"Of course," the waiter said as he walked away.  
  
"Why are you ordering alcohol?" Otaru asked her while giving her a strange look.  
  
"Because I like the taste," Lorelei responded.  
  
"Do you like any of the people that you've met so far?" Otaru asked her.  
  
"Besides you. nope," she responded with a smile.  
  
"Here you go," the waiter said as he placed the sake and glasses down on the table.  
  
"Thank you," Lorelei said as she filled each glass. She took placed one in front of Otaru and took the other in her hand. "Relax Otaru, and have some sake, you'll feel better."  
  
"I-If you say so." he said as he sipped at the sake.  
  
"How much do you love them?" she asked him suddenly, after draining her glass.  
  
"Who?" he asked, though he knew the answer.  
  
"Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry," she responded as she filled up each of their glasses with more sake.  
  
"Why is that important?" he asked while he finished up his glass and refilled it.  
  
"I'd like to know," she said as she drank her entire glass in one gulp and refilled it quickly.  
  
"How much did you love them?" he asked as he gulped his sake down and refilled it.  
  
"Who?" she said while doing the same.  
  
"Faust and Ieyasu," he said and gulped down his sake and refilled it, though spilling a bit on the table since he was getting a bit tipsy from all the alcohol.  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about," she said and then finished her glass and spilling a lot on the table from her attempt to refill her glass.  
  
"What would you like to order for your main course?" the waiter asked, startling both of them.  
  
"Get us an okonamiyaki!" Lorelei said quite loudly before finishing yet another glass of sake. "And another two bottles of sake!" she yelled after him as he walked away.  
  
"Make mine a modernyaki!" Otaru yelled before finishing the remaining sake in the bottle.  
  
"Hey that wasn't fair!" Lorelei said as she pointed to the empty bottle. "I wanted some too!"  
  
"There will be more soon the waiter is getting us another bottle!" he said to her. "And besides, you had the first glass so it was fair!"  
  
"Here you go," the waiter said as he placed plates of food and another two bottles of sake on the table.  
  
"Can you get one more bottle of sake just in case?" Lorelei asked him as soon as he had put everything down.  
  
"Of course," the waiter said before he walked away.  
  
"Hey this is great!" Lorelei said after her first few bites. "Here Otaru you try!" she put some on the fork and stretched across the table.  
  
"Ok!!!" Otaru said as he ate the food. "THAT IS GOOD!!!" he said after swallowing it. He then took a bite of his own food. "OH MY GOD THIS IS GOOD TOO!!!!" he said. "HERE YOU TRY, ITS GREAT!!!" he put it on the fork and gave it to Lorelei.  
  
"YUM!!!" she said happily. "We need some more sake though!" she said as she filled up each of their glasses.  
  
"Great food!!" Otaru said as he toasted with her. They each finished their glasses within seconds. "I think you need more sake!!!" he told Lorelei as he handed her the bottle. She then chugged half of the remaining sake in it.  
  
"You deserve some too!!!" she said as she handed him the bottle and watched him do exactly as she had done. "Isn't it GOOD when its chugged?" she said slowly as she began having more food.  
  
"YEEEEA," Otaru said as he too ate his food.  
  
They then finished the next bottle of sake within 13 seconds flat.  
  
"That's it, you two have had too much to drink!" the waiter said as he returned with the next bottle of sake. "I'm taking this back!" he said while walking away.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" they both said while crying anime-style.  
  
"Oh well, at least the food is good!" Otaru said as he resumed eating his meal.  
  
"Yea!" Lorelei said while she too began eating again. They both finished within the next 10 minutes. "I NEED THE CHECK!!!!!!!!" she yelled so loud that it seemed as though the building shook.  
  
"Oh my, you two are extremely drunk!" the waiter said as he took away their dishes.  
  
"I fell kinda tired." Lorelei said as she yawned.  
  
"Yea," Otaru said and then almost immediately fell asleep on the table. Just moments later Lorelei too fell asleep on the table.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!" the waiter yelled minutes later, after he had returned and unsuccessfully woken them up by poking them with one of the empty sake bottles. "That's it, I'm getting the police involved!!!" he said while rushing to the nearby phone.  
  
"WHADAYA WANT?!" Otaru yelled about half an hour later, when the policeman finally got him to wake up by repeatedly poking him. "OH MY GOD!!!" he yelled when he noticed that he had just yelled at a cop, while waking up Lorelei from all of the yelling.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!" Lorelei yelled so loud that yet again the building seemed to shake.  
  
"Can you each try to walk in a straight line for me?" the cop asked them in a calm voice, unusual compared to everybody else's voices at the moment.  
  
"Alright," Otaru said as he awkwardly got up, having a headache and feeling a little nauseous. He began to walk from one side of the restaurant to the other, wobbling and leaning on whatever he could.  
  
"Ok that's enough," he told Otaru, "and now you," he told Lorelei.  
  
She too tried to walk in that straight line but was about as successful as Otaru was.  
  
"Alright, that's enough," the cop told her. "I'm going to drive you two home," he told them after scribbling in his notepad. They then each told him their addresses. He first dropped off Lorelei, who went right inside, with the help from a few marionettes to lean on. While he was dropping Otaru home, he saw Hanagata standing in front of the apartments.  
  
"OTARU-KUUUUUUN!!!!!! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!" Hanagata said right when Otaru got out of the car. He ran over to Otaru and helped him in. He heard no protests from Otaru, as he was so drunk & tired that nothing at the moment could really bother him. Otaru immediately went to bed after reaching his futon.  
  
The next morning, after most of the worst effects of their hangovers wore off, Otaru and Lorelei saw each other again, and like the night before, only with MUCH less alcohol, they began going out for a long time. After a while, Otaru admitted to loving Lorelei, and vice-versa.  
  
It was the night before their yearly anniversary, when Otaru had a strange dream. He was sitting in a classroom, only not paying any attention to what was going on. Almost instinctively, he was looking out the window. There he saw a blue-haired girl in a school uniform. A shorter, girl with light purple hair appeared to the right of her, and a taller red-haired girl to the left. The blue-haired girl smiled at him and though they weren't anywhere in hearing distance from the volume of their voices, he heard her say "We got him to understand." Otaru woke up suddenly, shaking.  
  
"Could it be." he trailed off when he found what he was looking for, the woodblock print that the neighbors had given him so long ago when he had returned from infiltrating Gartlant. The print had him and three marionettes, with their names near their pictures. "Lime.Cherry.Bloodberry." he whispered as he looked at pictures of them. He was now certain that they were the girls from his dream. Then he gasped when he realized what the meaning of the dream was. At least he thought he knew what the meaning was. But how is that possible? Are they really finally returning to me? He thought. What will I tell Lorelei? He stopped thinking so much at the moment and started making himself breakfast. He was almost finished cooking when he heard a faint squeaking noise, which sounded oddly familiar, getting louder and louder and seemingly closer and closer.  
  
"OTARU!!!! I'M BACK!!" he heard right when the door was thrown open. He saw Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry standing there smiling. Then they all ran forward and began hugging him. He could only stand there and allow himself to be hugged, in all of his shock. He was pondering of what to do when he suddenly froze at the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Otaru, I have a surprise for you!" he heard Lorelei say. She came over to the open door and then stopped suddenly, at what she saw.  
  
"HI LORELEI!" Lime said, while still hugging Otaru.  
  
"W-w-w-when did you g-get back?" Lorelei asked no particular marionette, while her face still held a shocked look.  
  
  
  
Ok I decided to end this chapter since it was getting boring typing a lot in one chapter. Anyways, send me reviews and if ya still like it then I'll upload chapter 3 (when I finish it). 


	3. Chapter 3

Love and Tears  
  
A/n- I don't own SMJ. Yes, after like 10 months I decided to randomly update this story, I'll tie up all the loose ends and what-not. Anyways, I'll get on with it now.  
  
"OTARU!!!! I'M BACK!!" Otaru heard right when the door was thrown open. He saw Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry standing there smiling. Then they all ran forward and began hugging him. He could only stand there and allow himself to be hugged, in all of his shock. He was pondering of what to do when he suddenly froze at the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Otaru, I have a surprise for you!" he heard Lorelei say. She came over to the open door and then stopped suddenly, at what she saw.  
  
"HI LORELEI!" Lime said, while still hugging Otaru.  
  
"W-w-w-when did you g-get back?" Lorelei asked no particular marionette, while her face still held a shocked look. She quickly stowed the small box that she had been holding into her pocket.  
  
"Lorelei, why are you so surprised to see us? Did you doubt that we would make it back?" Bloodberry said while sounding a little offended.  
  
"No…of course not…it's just that it's been a whole year…and I sort of…"  
  
"Forgot about us?" Cherry filled in, starting to sound a bit irritated. "And did you forget about us as well Otaru?"  
  
"Well I…of course I didn't forget about you…it's just that…" he trailed off, knowing that telling the truth about not really thinking about them for the past year would hurt them too much.  
  
"I'M HUNGRY!" Lime said, running inside the apartment up to the breakfast that Otaru had cooked. She saw that there were only two plates of it. "Otaru, why are there only two plates?" she asked in a confused voice.  
  
Oh no…Otaru thought to himself. "I-I-I'll j-j-j-just get out a few more plates then…" he stammered, running over to where the dishes were kept. To his relief, no questioning happened until the middle of breakfast.  
  
"So Otaru, what have you been up to for the past year?" Bloodberry asked, as she started on her third bowl of rice and her 12th glass of sake. "Been hanging out with friends much?"  
  
"Uh…well…er…" Otaru thought desperately for words. Cherry had been staring at him the entire morning, slowly working out what had happened.  
  
"Otaru, we've been replaced in your heart haven't we?" she said suddenly, in a quiet voice. Surprisingly, everybody heard her. Lime was the first to react.  
  
"Otaru…Otaru doesn't love us anymore? We…we've been replaced…and FORGOTTEN?" she asked in a choked voice.  
  
"Wait…Otaru…you really didn't think of us at all for the past YEAR, when we've been thinking about you obsessively for every moment of it?!" Bloodberry said, dropping her glass of sake.  
  
"I…er…well…I…" but Otaru could no longer get any words out, he had nothing that he could say to them to cheer them up, at least nothing true, and he knew that if he lied they'd quickly figure out that he had.  
  
"Otaru…Otaru…" Lime burst into tears, before running out of the apartment, right through the closed door.  
  
"Lime…" Otaru called out feebly, even though he knew that she could not hear him.  
  
"Otaru, we loved you more then anything else, cherished you above all others, and this is how you repay us, by forgetting about us?!" Bloodberry said, gathering steam. "What have you been doing for the past year that has driven the memory of us away from your mind and heart?!"  
  
"You and Lorelei…you love each other don't you? That's why you forgot about us, isn't it?" Cherry said in the same quiet voice as before. When she looked up at Otaru, her eyes were full of tears. "You forgot all about us, when we've been anticipating seeing you for every day…hour…minute…second…of the past year…" tears were now flowing down her cheeks silently. Otaru couldn't bear it, seeing one of the marionettes cry was enough, but two was too much for him.  
  
"No Cherry! It's not like that!" he said, a desperate attempt to get her to stop crying.  
  
"Oh, and how is it then? Are you saying that you really have thought about us? Loved us as much as we've loved you? Missed us for the past year?" Bloodberry cut in, her eyes also now getting teary.  
  
"Well…" Otaru began.  
  
"Otaru, don't even try to lie to us, I can see right through it. I know that you don't love us, and I don't even know why you bothered trying to be nice to us at all today…I guess we'll just leave and get out of your life now," Cherry said, starting to sob and dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief.  
  
"No, don't leave!" Otaru cried.  
  
"Otaru, I don't want to be here if my love for you is not appreciated. I'm going to go with Cherry and then we'll go find Lime and find some place to go so you can live happily here with Lorelei, without us to burden you…" Bloodberry said, while staring at the ground with tears pouring out of her eyes.  
  
"No! It's not like that with Lorelei! It's not like it seems!" Otaru cried, trying desperately to get his marionettes to not leave.  
  
"Oh, now you're telling me that you never loved me, and that all those times that you said you did was just a lie?!" Lorelei cried, coming out of the corner. Her eyes too were tearing up.  
  
"No! I'm not saying that! Lorelei, please don't cry!" Otaru said, feeling even worse then before now.  
  
"Otaru, we're going to leave you to comfort her then," Bloodberry said, standing up in unison with Cherry, who took one last look at Otaru before running out of the apartment, through the closed door like Lime had.  
  
"So Otaru, are you saying that the past year of going out with me, all our times spent together, all those times you told me that you loved me, they were all not true?!" Lorelei said, now crying as hard as the marionettes had cried.  
  
"No Lorelei, I…"  
  
"You played with my heart for an entire year and led me on to heal your heartache because Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry were gone?! Oh, I get it now! You held me responsible for them being gone, so you decided to use me for your advantage, and now that they're back you're going to dump me in the cold?! Well, Otaru, it's over! Never toy with my heart again!" Lorelei had screamed at him, wiping furiously at her tears. She ran out of the apartment through the huge hole that Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry had left in the door. Otaru looked towards where she had been sitting, and saw that she had left the small box that she'd brought to surprise him with that morning there. He walked over to it and picked it up, and then opened it up. He saw that inside of it was a gold ring.  
  
"Gone…" he whispered as a single tear ran down his cheek. He closed the box and put it carefully in the dresser. Then, he sat down and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
Well, that's it for that chapter! There were a few different things that I could do with it, and I decided in the end to make it sad because that would complicate the story a little and give me more ideas for future chapters! Please review, and I promise that it won't take me another 10 months to update again! 


End file.
